


Miss me

by PrinceAHope



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Don't kick me out of the fandom guys, Fluffy and angst all in one, Gen, Harvey has a crush and talks about feelings a bit, Jim knows Harvey too well, Kisses on the Head, M/M, Nyllock, Slight Harvey Bullock/Jim Gordon, What Was I Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAHope/pseuds/PrinceAHope
Summary: Harvey sometimes forgets that Edward is no longer a part of the GCPD, and Jim won't let it go without a fight.





	Miss me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the conversation between Jim and Harvey about Edward from Season 1
> 
> "You'll miss him if he was gone"  
> "No I wouldn't"

“You’ll miss him if he was gone.”  
“No, I wouldn't.”  
\-----  
  
The new case Harvey and Jim were working on was proving to be more difficult than they expected it to be, that much was sure. And with Lee still not on speaking terms with Jim, the only person they really had to work with was Lucius.

And perhaps that was the real problem; Lucius Fox was smart. And there were times with Jim at his side's, that he could remember long ago when Jim had first gotten here. Sometimes he would find himself forgetting he was in charge of the entire police department.

He would place a hand on Lucius’ shoulder and say, “Good job, Ed--” before stopping himself, changing the name to Lucius as he felt the humiliation color his face.

Mistakes like that just happened sometimes, so Lucius never said anything against the man about it. but Jim, he just gave a knowing sideways look, one that Harvey sometimes wanted to punch right off his face. Because the boy scout had said it, and now Harvey was beginning to realize he was right.

\---  
  
“You know you should just admit it now, right?”  
“There’s nothing to admit, Jim.”  
“You called Lee ‘Ed’, and it wasn't the first time. Just admit you miss having him around.”

Harvey only growled into his coffee, slamming it down a bit harder than he originally intended to, but then again, he was just a bit on the side of pissed off when Jim wouldn't just drop it.

“That piece of shit had me hanging towards my death, Jim, I don't give even a little bit of a shit about him or what happens to him.” He explained, downing the rest of his coffee.

Jim was silent, carefully watching the way Harvey’s fingers twitched against the mug in his grip, before reaching over to touch his fingers.

“You shouldn't be ashamed because you miss him.”

“I don't miss him.”

\----  
  
He was just a little drunk. Because Harvey Bullock didn’t really get shitfaced drunk anymore, he only gets slightly drunk. Blame it on the years of drinking all the alcohol in his path, something that would make the alcoholics that littered the bars and streets a little jealous. So he knew for the most part what he was doing.

He was enjoying a drink with Jim, nothing more or less, just two good friends enjoying the ability to laugh and enjoy life after a day of fighting crime. Harvey had his arm wrapped tightly around Jim’s shoulder, pulling the other closer as he spoke.  
  
He was in the middle of the story when Jim said something, something that had Harvey laughing, leaning closer to Jim, and for a second, a flash of memories passed through his mind and he forgot who was beside him.  
  
He leaned close and kissed the side of Jim’s head, replying with a loud,“Good one, Nygma.”  
  
And it took him a while, it took him the six minutes that Jim Gordon was staring at him, trying to read him, to realize what he just said and did. This was not a conversation he had wanted to have with Jim, ever.  
  
“Did you take him out to drink once?”  
  
“...A long time ago, when he first joined the GCPD. Wanted to help the kid feel like he belonged.”  
  
“Did he?”  
  
“At first, until everyone got on his ass about the riddles and how he did some creepy shit.”  
  
“....”  
  
“I get it Jim, alright? I know…”  
  
Because Harvey did, it had been in the back of his mind since the moment he was staring out across the snowy field with his gun pointed at Edward Nygma’s back, that this was all his fault. It was the GCPD’s fault, Kristen Kringle’s even, it was everyone’s fault because no one took the time to get to know the kid better.  
  
No one treated him like a human being, no one cared until he was losing his fucking mind and then everyone was using the “We were friends, Nygma” line on the guy and that wasn't right, Jim had been the closest to a friend Ed ever had, Harvey didn't even--  
  
“You fell for him anyway.”

“Yeah… maybe I did.”  
  
“You miss him…”  
  
“Yeah… Yeah, I miss him, Jim.”  



End file.
